Nothing Extrodinary
by Tora-no-Kage
Summary: Hato is going to die when she is 15, Saru is a complete idiot, and Shimo is hiding his love. Wait, Hinata envys of Saru? And Shimo can't even fight the one he likes, even though it means he can't become a chunin? And why does Hato want to leave? OOC-ness


**Disclaimer: In no possible way do I own anything related to **_**Naruto o**_**r anything related to the subject. All I own are my OCs and multiple jutsu.**

_'A boy with a monster inside? Villagers who want to kill him? I wonder... I have to find him!'_

It was dusk at the eastern boarder of the Land of Fire. A boy, not much older than nine, was heading west to where his father resided. Konohagakure. His mother had left him in a village not far away from where he was then. A village for orphans. She knew her son would go to find his father, but not at this time. He was a different boy though, he possessed a talent that came from far away. He could control winter. Where it comes from though, it is very common, so he is not special. His name is Shimo.

All those who have this ability will have a different appearance. Most of them have blue hair, blue eyes, and a special mark down their backs. The power of winter is limited to two uses per month though. In a scroll describing the power it says: _The power shall last until the user has created spring_. It also says: _During winter months, when snow lays on the ground, one with Fuyu can create a false spring. This awakens any and all hibernating animals and makes flowers bloom. The area that the spring is in will give off a sweet scent that will attract the enemy who will stay until the spring ends. Once it does, all animals, weather they hibernate or not, will fall into hibernation until the legitimate spring arrives. If the spring is within an area where there is no spring, the victims shall awaken within two months of hibernation. _

Shimo-kun slept until daybreak. He grabbed what he had, and left on his journey, starting with crossing a small stream.

Maboroshi Hato, the phantom pigeon. A girl who was a relatively normal girl in Konoha, except for the fact that she had a "tiger mom." Whenever her father was away, she was forced to practice her violin for hours and etiquette. But that was it. She had her chores, violin practice and jutsu practice. When her mother was away for a mission, things were different. She had chores, a very short violin practice, and _lots_ of training. She rarely got out, so she had few friends. The Maboroshi's were good friends with the Hageshi, a family who is known for being excellent scouts.

Hato, being quiet and shy, finds that writing in a journal is a good way of expressing her emotions.

6/30:

Today, I went to the market with mom. We bought me a new kimono. Dad left for another mission, he said that it would last for a few days, so mom is going to make me practice being a lady more than ever!

On a different topic, we are having dinner with the Hageshi family, and the Inuzaka. I haven't met the Inuzakas yet, but the Hageshi's are very nice, especially Saru!

-Hato-

I put my journal under my pillow. My mother called to me from the kitchen.

"Hato! The come say hi to Saru!" The Hageshi family. They are a powerful opponent, according to my father. They can summon monkeys and apes! I think that's why Saru is named monkey, either that or her optimistic attitude. The Hageshi all look the same. They have slender, long arms, and large hands. They have orange-red hair and golden brown eyes. Saru always had her mind on earth and was a little slow when it came to school, unlike me, I'm always dreaming, but I can learn pretty fast.

"Kon'nichiwa, Saru-san!" I bowed.

"Ditto, Hato!" She giggled. I stood there, not really knowing how to start a conversation. Instead, I listened to the adults.

"Noasu, Ryoshi, how are you?" My mother greeted. My mother was beautiful, she had long raven hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale, unlike mine. My skin was a golden tan color.

"Fine, Shomei, where's Hogo?" Hogo's my father. He has a broad build and dark brown hair. He says I get my eyes and build from my mom, and the rest of my looks from him.

"He's on a mission investigating some strange happenings in the east, something about travelers dying of frostbite and hypothermia."

"Strange... Blah, blah..." Saru pulled me to the window.

"Let's watch for the Inuzakas! I heard that they have a son our age!" We may be nine, but Saru seems to think that every boy she meets is going to marry her. It is confusing.

"They'll be here in ten minutes!" She declared.

"Okay." I muttered.

She was upset when it took them eleven minutes to arrive. And, they had dogs. Saru hated dogs.

**Okay, how was that for the first chapter of my first fanfic? It is short because I wanted to see how people like it. I will put up 3 more chapters in the future regardless of how many reviews there are. After that, I will stop. So, if you want me to write more, review more! **

**-Me**


End file.
